Forbidden Siren: Daiichi Jiken サイレン：　第一事件
by Miyazawa.Miya
Summary: A fanfic for the survival horror game series which released it's first installment for the series in early 2004 now 3 installments for the series under the name of Forbidden Siren
1. Introduction

It's my first time writing what should I call these an inspired light novel?

For the past years my interest was on the horror genre starting from movies then shifted into games.

I then became a fan of survival horror games. Starting from the Resident Evil series to Silent Hill series to Fatal Frame and then to a game which really struck my interest.

A game which Sony produced really got my interest why? The reason is that it lets the players feel the misery of losing hope for survival, realizing their chance of survival is dim they render to any what means in order to survive.

A creative story made by Keiichi Toyama and Naoko Sato a game which lets you know the true meaning of desperation and the struggle for survival, the game called Forbidden Siren / Sairen (original japanese name).


	2. Prologue

Is this cycle going to end? I mean everyone has their daily routine, waking up early in the morning taking their morning bath after that breakfast and then off they go to their daily tasks,then at night they take their supper, make some preparations for the upcoming day and then sleep.

These are the general routine everyone has in their daily lives, don't they ever get tired? I know I know that it's part of life but is that all of it?!

I have programmed my self to get up 4 in the morning, take a bath, eat my breakfast and off to attend my classes in the university.

After I'm dismissed I head to a local restaurant for work to pay for the monthly fees of my rent and for my daily needs.

Tired from work I usually eat ready to eat noodles or if I had some spare money I settle for some ready to eat food (the ones that you'll just have to heat at the microwave) from the convenience store near my apartment.

After eating, I'll wrap up my homework and my review for the upcoming lessons, clean the room and then sleep. I'm bound to these chains of events everyday and here I am complaining on something that's inevitable to change...

Putting that aside now a little background about myself.

I'm an orphan whose mother died from a sickness which even the best doctors failed on finding a cure and because of this my father became an alcoholic, years later he developed Cirrhosis and died due to complications.

My mother was French and my father was Japanese they were business partners and then for some time they fell in-love, got married and their relationship gave birth into a healthy baby boy.

They bought a mansion outside Tokyo, and in my early years I was in the state of pure bliss from the gifts and the comfortable life I found in my parents.

Yet those days are not meant to last forever because my mother acquired a rare sickness which even the best doctors in Japan were left clueless on how to treat the disease.

Even when she's suffering the pains caused by her disease she didn't blame God for it, her relationship with us and with God didn't change she still provided us with same love and care before she acquired her disease.

It was a slow and painful process month by month she got thinner and weaker until her body could no longer handle the pain caused by the disease that lead to her death. The one thing that comes into my mind when I remember her is her sweet and relaxing smile and it was the same smile she had on her deathbed.

She was the one who taught me to smile even if the pain is so hard to bear because a smile is the key of living a happy life.

As long as I remember both of them lived a happy and an honest life. They both loved and respected each other, they rarely ever get involved in arguments and they face their daily lives with big smile on their faces.

After my mother's death day after day my father became depressed finding solace in alcohol he would lock himself in his room and drink a bottle or two to temporarily escape the pain of losing his betrothed. This affected his performance at work which lead on losing his job.

He continued to indulge himself with alcohol and acquired Cirrhosis. I thought that this would make him realize his current situation and would be a turning point in his life but no, after learning that he has Cirrhosis he became more and more depressed until his sickness developed complications which lead to his death.

Since then I started taking care of myself alone. With the help of my late parent's income which was passed on to me, I got myself a small studio type apartment and enrolled myself in college.

That's the life I Masato Miyazawa was facing every day until an event that really changed my life.

/...

**Author's notes**

This has been edited as of 5/26/2009

This project went hiatus for months but luckily now I have time to publish more chapters thanks for

reading the prologue of Forbidden Siren : Daiichi Jiken (First Incident)

Comments and sugestions kindly send me a PM here for ease.

See you in chapter 1

/...


	3. Chapter 1: Transition

**Forbidden Siren: Daiichi Jiken (First Incident) |**　サイレン：　第一事件

**Chapter 1: Transition**

...

I started thinking of having a vacation since it's summer time so I went to a travel agency in search of a vacation spot where it matches my preferences. I got a good accommodation at an inn which is centered at the heart of the mountains in Tohoku.

I still got three days to go to spend my time before going to Tohoku and man three days seemed like an eternity. I spent my remaining time by either surfing the net or stopping by at the nearby arcade.

On day of my trip I woke up early due to excitement, I already packed my things beforehand so I spent the remaing hours before the trip double checking the securtity of my apartment. After that I went to the port to board a ferry. It was night when the ferry arrived at Tohoku.

After an hour of walking I arrived at the Inn. I was amazed the Inn's structual design which resembles the design of the Yamato Koriyama Castle. It had a small lake in front of it with a bunch of fishes swimming below. The pond has several blooming lotuses and is complimented by a bunch of fallen Sakura petals floating in it that gives you a refreshing feel just by looking at it.

The interiors of the Inn was also fascinating they used antique furnitures throught the inn. They have tatami doors and the staff are clothed in traditional japanese kimonos. The inn has the Heian period feel which really fits the mood in the area. I was greeted by the hotel staff at main lobby and was ecorted to the lobby desk.

After confirming my arrival and their identification the inn keeper assisted me to my room. After unpacking my baggages I headed to their onsen to take a drip. The hotspring was located at the back part of the inn, it's a open area bath surrounded by bamboo trees and has good view of the rich scenery of the forest. Just by looking at this scene brings a rejuvenating vibe to the body.

Fifteen minutes after I entered the bath a man came in, since I was the only one in the bath he approached me and introduced himself. His name is Yamazaki Saito, we talked about random stuffs to kill time. When I was about to get off from the bath he asked me if I would like to join him in dinner and I humbly accepted his offer.

The inn's restaurant theme is Edo Period style dining hall where they used arnaments and armors as decoration for the room. They have a vast range of delicacies from local to foreign cuisine. Saito ordered an American Style Buffalo Steak while I ordered a Chicken Yakitori and some sushi for desert. They served us a Nihonshu and green tea for drinks. After eating I bade farewell to Saito headed to to my room and settled for the night.

On the second day of my vacation I went trekking on the mountains to breathe some fresh air and to work up my cardiovascular endurance. The scenery was nice there were different kinds trees everywhere and the sound of the rustling of the leaves and natural noise caused by the insects were calming. I came across a small Shinto shrine it has the typical japanese shrine features but sadly it seems that it's been rarely visited by travelers.

Exhausted and hungry I went back to the inn near midnight, luckily the restaurant is still open I quickly ordered a Gyoudon and a tropical fruit juice as a drink. The talent of the inn's chef is commendable all of the food I ordered tasted great and the presentation of the food really relfects the talent of the cheff. After eating I took a bath to wash of sweat and dirt accumulated from my trip earlier then headed off to my room to sleep.

On the last day of my trip I went to the inn's spa and asked for the best treatment they have to offer. A young lady about in her 20's approached me and informed me that she was my masseur. She asked me to change in a bath robe provided by the spa and to follow her to the bathing room. There a bath tub filled with herb petals and oils for aroma therapy and skin rejuvenation treatment. I was asked to remain in the water for 30 minutes after that she escorted me to the massage room. I lay flat in a beach bed and she started to massage my whole body. It was a pleasurable experience when the treatment finished all of the body pains I acquired from the mounting trekking I underwent dissapeared.

It was already afternoon when the treatment finished, I wanted to sleep early that day because I'll be up early in the morning the next day because it would take up 1-2 hours of travel to get to the airport from here I wouldn't want to be late for my flight.

On my way to my room from the restaurant I met Saito he asked me if I'm interested on having a drink with him, I was reluctant at first because it may cause me a delay on my trip in morning but I wouldn't want to turn down his kind offer so I agreed.

We went to the inn's pavillion and brought some beer and snacks. The view of the sky at night high in the mountains truly is the same view from a trip from a planetarium. During our talk I learned that Saito was from a well of family of doctors he inherited the company and is now livng a carefree life.

He travels from time to time to different provinces here in Japan to rid himself of stress caused by his work. He wouldn't have to worry about financial issues due to the popularity of their hospitals which gained fame from it's high-class facilities and state of the art technology. I enjoyed listening to his story and after talking for a while we decided call it a day and settle for the night.

I was thankful that even after drinking session yesterday I was able to wake up early. The inn keeper sent one of her staff to help me pack my things. After finishing packing I went to the lobby and checked out they already had prepared a ride for me to take me to the airport I bid farewell and gave my thanks to the staff and rode the car. I arrived at the airport an hour before the flight so the check-in process was smooth and boarding the plane was hassle-free.

The plane trip was smooth enough that I fell asleep as soon we took of from the airport. My sleep was interrupted when a flight attendant woke me up for me to listen to the emergency announcement by the head of the flight attendant crew. It seems that the maintenance crew saw some errors in the plane's radar and communications system because of this they couldn't afford to take the risk of continuing the flight and they are preparing to land into a nearby rural island.

Some people were hysterical due to the sudden announcement and was asking for their safety but as a response the plane crew re-assured the safety of their passengers after the passengers heard this announcement the uneasiness of the passengers started subside. We were able to safely land on the island they asked us to exit the plane until the maintenance check is over.

The flight attendants guided the passengers on where to leaving the plane, I was positioned on the front row so I was on the first batch of the passengers who left the plane. We gathered on the area beside the plane, I was surprised to see Saito included in the current batch of passengers leaving the plane so I called him out and offered a place for him to seat. He was headed to a neighboring town near to the place on where I live so that explained the reason on why we boarded the same plane.

It was getting darker yet there was still no news regarding the condition of the plane. At around 8 p.m in the evening there was a sudden loud wailing of a siren echoed across the island with the sound is getting louder by the second. Minutes after the Siren echoed an earthquake began shook the island with it's strength that everyone fell offbalance. With the deafening sound of the siren and the violent earthquake many began to scream in fear of what's happening and is going to happen to them.

Saito and I managed to get into a clear area where there would be no obstacles that could fall on us. While we were crawling away we heard terrified screams that there was a leak in the plane's engine and that the a part of the plane is already in flames. It only took seconds for the flames to reach the gas leak, seconds later there was a sudden explosion at the plane that blew us away by the shock caused by the explosion. We both saw bodies in flames landing all over the place and the combined smell of burning flesh, gasoline and metal filled the air. Countless burning corpses can be seen crawling and screaming in earthquake still shook violently as the sound of the siren continues to get louder. My senses are starting to fail me as my vision started to blur, my ears are still ringing from the sound of the expolosion combined with the deafening sound by the siren. My body is starting to numb as I grasp for air, everything started fade my sight, hearing and sensation with this happening I started to close my eyes hoping that this terrible ordeal would come to an end.

/...

**Author's notes**

Edited on 5/26/2009

Major overhaul of the plot and the characters was done.

Chapter 2 (It started in the end ) was removed and the new one is now in process it would be posted sometime in this week expect it in a day or two ( Date posted 5/26/2009)

Have any comments or suggestions? Feel free to let me know by sending me a message here via PM or by sending me an email at

Thanks for support for the series and see you on chapter 2!!

/...


	4. Chapter 2: Recuperation

**Forbidden Siren: Daiichi Jiken (First Incident) |**　サイレン：　第一事件

**Chapter 2: Recuperation **

"**Oi Masato hey hey don't die on me" **

Slowly I opened my eyes to see Saito dragging me away from the explosion site. Half of my body was numb and my hearing was still affected from the big explosion that have occurred a while ago.

"The flames from the explosion were already extinguished by the heavy rain that was already pouring down from the time I woke up and the place was already silent." Saito told me as he helped me get up.

My head still hurts from the shock we received from the explosion, I can barely walk straight and I couldn't concentrate and comprehend to what Saito was talking about. Seeing that I can barely walk Saito suggest to take a rest under a nearby tree until we have fully recovered.

"Do you know on where our plane have landed" I asked Saito while opening my backpack.

Saito brought out a PDA from his bag and began using the GPS feature of his PDA. Meanwhile I was searching for a bottle of water in my bag and luckily I found a half filled one that I used in my trekking trip earlier .

"Norijima Island, this island has a small city a few hours of walking from here it shouldn't be that far, shall we make a trip there later?" Saito asked me while checking the other contents of his bag.

I booted up my cellphone trying to make a call to one my friends in Tokyo but sadly to no avail because there was no reception here. Then I remembered hearing a loud police-siren like sound earlier and decided to ask Saito about it.

He did heard it and wondered on where the sound came from since the place that we landed was just a open space. He asked me to refill my bottles of water with the rain drops since we're going to walk for a couple hours. I placed the bottles some meters away from the tree so it could collect the rain drops faster.

I asked Saito on what is his plans now since we're both stranded on some rural island which we're unfamiliar with.

"To be honest I don't really have a plan or anything the first thing that we have to do is to ask help from the people in the city and from there it should be smooth sailing for us." Saito said while resting his back on the tree with his eyes closed.

Worn from the events that had occurred earlier I can't help but to take a quick nap to further regain energy is need for the upcoming trip later. Hours later Saito woke up with a expression of shock in his face as he pointed for the water bottle.

"The..the water bottle..look at it's contents!." Saito told me as I approached the water bottle.

To my shock it was not rain water that filled the bottle but a liquid that is similar to the color of blood. I then observed the rain drops and to my surprise yes it was raining with that kind of liquid. I then approached Saito and confirmed that it came from the rain we then hurried went on with our trip to the nearby city.

"What the hell is happening here, first a earthquake then a gas leak explosion and now this. Man something's wrong with this island" Saito complained as we walk our way to the nearby city.

On our way we saw a small chapel and decided to stay there for cover as the rain began to get stronger.

The chapel was small, it could only accommodate a few number of persons ranging from 10 and 20 at max. The door was open and we heard sounds coming from inside we peeked to see on what's happening there.

Inside we saw girl approaching an elderly woman who was sitting in the far end of the church while doing some sort of a worshiping movement and murmuring something. It seems that the elderly woman was worshiping the chapel's deity statue in front.

"Umm...excuse me mam may I may bother you for a second may I ask on which way is to the city here? An accident occurred earlier and I was separated from my companions there's no reception here so I might get help from the people in the city." The woman said while approaching the elderly woman.

Yet the elderly woman as if heard nothing continued doing her worshiping so the woman approached her and said, "Mam?" Seconds later the girl screamed in terror and began running for the exit of the chapel while the elderly woman stood and began chasing her.

Seeing she was terrified over something she saw we opened the chapel's door and Saito gave our position to the girl so she could approach us.

I got a glimpse of the elderly woman that was chasing the girl and as she got closed my eyes widened and I was shocked on what I saw. The elderly woman's skin was pale with blood flowing from her eyes and has blood dripping from her mouth as if it's just nothing to her.

As the girl closes to us she shouted. " Ready to close the door!" I then quickly searched for something that we could use to lock the door from the outside while looking around beside the trees there was a steel rake lying on the ground so I got it and readied to use it.

As the girl got out of the exit Saito quickly closed the door and while the two prevented the elderly woman from opening the door I inserted the Steel rake on the between handles of the door locking the old lady inside. Then we ran as fast we could away from the church only looking on the path in front of us.

We ran continuously and before we knew it we're in front of a small village already. There was a small abandoned shack a few meters away from the village we checked it's surrounding making sure that there's no one like the "thing" who chased us earlier nearby

Drenched from the rain and exhausted from the running we sat inside draining our clothes and catching our breath. When everybody calmed down Saito asked the girl on why she screamed earlier and why the old woman began chasing her.

"When I approached her and saw her face I was terrified. The old lady has blood gushing down from her eyes and it seems that she has blood coming out from her mouth too. Her voice was coarse and she was murmuring something that I can't understand. By the time I was about to run she looked at me at the eyes and began to chase me." The girl said softly while she was fixing her hair.

"So what happened to you before we saw you at the chapel earlier and what's your name?" Saito said while surveying the place outside by the widow.

"Well the plane I was riding had an emergency landing we were asked go exit the plane and wait until it's fixed, I needed to go to the bathroom but since we're not allowed to enter the plane I walked away from where the people gathered and urinated. Then a strong earthquake occurred and a weird and deafening siren-like sound wailed across the land while seconds later a large explosion from the site occurred I heard screams but I was scared to approach the site so I ran away from it. Yet I couldn't keep my balance due to the earthquake and I began getting dizzy from the sound everything went pitch black and from the time I woke up it was already midnight so I walked without knowing on where I headed then I saw the chapel. Oh you can call me Reia it's short for Aomori, Reiko. " Reia said with a exhausted expression on her face.

Saito and I was shocked from what we heard, we told her that we're passengers of the plane too and that we're both lucky to survive the incidents earlier. We introduced ourselves and told her that we're headed to a nearby city but before we could continue with our conversion there was a sudden loud banging coming from the outside...

/...

**Author's notes**

Chapter 2 finally released, sorry for the late publish. There was so much work for me these days and I can barely find a spare time to continue the story.

Have any comments or suggestions? Feel free to let me know by sending me a message here via PM or by sending me an email at .

Hoping for your continued support for the series. See you on chapter 3!!

/...


	5. Chapter 3: Retaliation

**Forbidden Siren: Daiichi Jiken (First Incident) |**　サイレン：　第一事件

**Chapter 3: Retaliation**

"**Quiet, I'll take a look" **

Saito said as he approached the nearby window to scan the surrounding area. After the noise was heard the place fell dead silent again. Gathering up his courage he peeked outside the window to check the origin of the noise earlier.

"_Maybe something just got thrown out by the wind_" Reiko said as she grasped my arm in fear. It was still raining hard outside so there's a possibility that the wind may have blown something towards the shack we're resting in.

"_Damn, it's too dark outside I couldn't see anything but a faint view of the yard in front of the window._" Saito told us as he rests his back at the window. We then resumed our conversation earlier by getting back at the topic.

"_So what would we do when we arrive at the city? Getting here was hard enough for us with the conditions we're in._" Reiko asked

"_Conditions? What conditions?_" Saito asked while holding on to his PDA.

" I_ mean the weather, the distance and what would we do if we encounter the likes of her again_" Reiko said while sitting in a fetal position at the corner.

Reiko's questions did have an impact on us, it is true that we kept on pressing forward but it's not good to proceed further without any solid plan.

The weather is a big disadvantage to us because it greatly affects our mobility plus the distance that we have to walk in order to reach our destination adds up to the problem. Then again we couldn't do anything about those factors being unfamiliar with the island, so it would seem that pressing on is our only option.

"_As of now we couldn't help it but to continue on pressing forward to the city_" Saito spoke in a mild tone.

Before we could utter a word out of the blue there was a crashing sound at one of the shack's windows. To our surprise there were a pair of hands pulling Saito out of the window, they were pale blue, wounded and is dripping with blood.

Reiko screamed in terror as she lay frozen in a corner at the sight, Saito struggled to remove the grip of the hands from his shoulder. After struggling for a minute he was successful on freeing him from it's grip.

We ran to the other end of the of shack reaching out for the back door. On our way there was a loud banging to the door we were heading to. The shacks was in shambles so the door was easily taken down, a man in his fifties stood outside muttering words that we can't comprehend while carrying a small hack saw.

" _Exit through the other window hurry_!" Saito screamed as we head to the broken window the one where Saito was dragged. Nearing the exit we heard a strong thud looking back I saw that he man caught one of Saito's legs.

While grabbing on to one of Saito's legs he was trying to stab him with his hacksaw. Scared yet desperate I reached for a shovel that was lying in the floor beside a cabinet and ran towards Saito. Without any second thoughts I hammered the shovel into the man's head hitting him several times in the head until he stopped moving.

With Saito freed from the man's grip we ran towards the window running forward and never looking back. Seeing it that we ran for a quite of distance we slowed down and began to walk.

"_Thanks Masato I owe you big time" _Saito thanked me while reaching opening his bag. He brought out his PDA and notebook and started writing something.

"_Is the man dead?" _Reiko asked in a low tone while trying to stop the shaking of her legs. Even if she's trying her best to look normal you could still see from the expression of her face that she's still scared and shocked from the events that took place earlier.

"_I'm not sure but with that much impact received by the head there's a big possibility."___ Saito said in a mild tone as he continues on writing while walking. I was still shock on what I've done it was the first time I've ever experienced hitting someone in the head.

With Saito's knowledge in the medical field as he have said there's a big chance that the man may have died. Seeing a grim expression on my face Reiko pat me at the back and gave out a smile.

Saito also patted by back and said "_You've done nothing wrong it the man who first attacked and on that situation it's our natural instinct to retaliate and and that is self defense."_.

"_Don't worry huh..." _I muttered to myself as if I could just easily erase that in my head. I still could feel the sensation of hammering a shovel into someone's head and it's not a pleasant experience.

"_Here it's done, I drew a route from here to the city. I made each one of you a copy so whatever may happen if we ever get separated you'll have a idea on where to head to." _Saito said he handed out a piece of paper to us.

Looking at the paper that we have just received on our way to the city we would first have to pass through a farm then a village to reach the city. On our path the farm was already visible from afar and through estimation we should reach the village hours from now.

As we draw close to the farm we heard a loud sound from afar and upon closing in further we confirmed that it was from a gunshot slowly and carefully we headed to the origin of the gunshot. It was from a man surrounded by a group of people that is approaching him.

"_Don't come any closer! The first one are warning shots the next one will really hit you!"_ The man shouted as he points his gun to the people that is approaching him while backing away. Behind those people is a man fatally wounded and is crawling away from the people behind him.

Before the man could further crawl away one from the people behind him one of them approached him and repeatedly struck a sickle at his back leaving the man screaming in pain until he lay motionless at the ground.

Saito quickly put his had at Reiko's mouth preventing her on letting out a scream that would give out our position. Reiko's whole body was shaking and tears started to rush down from her eyes from what she saw.

Seeing that the people attacked the wounded man at the ground the man with the gun shot the people in front of him shooting them at the head. One by one they fell to the ground until no one was standing.

"_Hey hang in there, you can't die on me not when we're at this far!" _The man said said to the other man that was stabbed earlier. Seeing that there's no danger anymore Saito removed his hands at Reiko's mouth and called out the attention of the man.

" _Hey I'm a licensed doctor let me check his wounds" _Saito shouted at with his hands up in the air to show that he has no dangerous intent. We followed his lead and got out of our hiding with both of our hands up in the air and followed Saito as he approaches the man.

"_Hurry doctor there's so much blood flowing out of his wounds." _The man said as he held the wounded man into his arms. Saito looked at the man's wounds and conducted a pulse check at the upper limb and at the head.

Seeing weak to almost none pulse signals from either of the the wrist and the head he stated the man is good as dead. Saito brought out a jacket from his bag and spread it over to the man's body. Reiko was still trembling and weeping as she hid behind me fro her not to see the corpse.

The man was silent for moment but then he suggested for us to leave the place because the gunshots may have attracted "them" and asked us to head to the house nearby.

"_Don't worry there's nobody at the house we rested there until those bastards arrived_" The man said as he approached his friend's corpse and got something from it's pocket then guided us to the house.

It was a small house enough for 5 persons to live in there was no electricity and it was dark inside. As we enter the house the man got out a lighter from his pocket and lighted a candle and left it at the floor.

I assisted Reiko to a couch and let her lay there for her to calm down. Us three sat in separate couch and began talking to each other.

" _My name is Takashi Fujimoto, I work for the government as an inspector and was assigned to investigate this island. There were reports of series of occult activities happening here and together with my kouhai we were instructed to head here and investigate." _

The man said as he reached out a pack of cigarettes from his pocket and offered a stick to us. We headed out to the veranda to smoke in respect of Reiko.

"_So how did you guys get here? We arrived here yesterday and was lost at the islands outskirts." _Said Takashi while lighting up his cigarette. We told him the whole story from our landing here until when we met him earlier.

"_There's definitely something weird happening to the inhabitants of this island." _Saito said while sitting at a chair.

"_Hey do you hear that? It's that sound again" _Takashi asked. There was a faint sound that can be heard from afar and it's getting louder by the second.

"_It's that weird sound again Masato!" _Saito said in a surprised tone.

"_Yeah but it's not that loud comparing it to the first time we heard it" _ I said to Saito while putting out my cigarette.

"_You better wake that girl up and tell her to come here in case a earthquake occurs again."_ Takashi suggested while putting out his cigarette. As Takashi suggested I went in to the house to wake Reiko up.

Reiko was already awake from the time I arrived at the living room I asked her to come with me to meet up with them outside. As we head outside we saw Takashi and Saito coming to our direction and suggested that we stay inside and wait until the "siren" stops wailing.

/...

**Author's notes**

Kouhai – Japanese term for underclassman

Pardon for the long release it took me time brainstorming the plot for this chapter.

Have any comments or suggestions? Feel free to let me know by sending me a message here via PM or by sending me an email at

Thanks for support for the series and see you on chapter 4!!

/...


	6. Chapter 4: Realization

**Forbidden Siren: Daiichi Jiken (First Incident) |**　サイレン：　第一事件

**Chapter 4: Realization**

22:48:51

_Abandoned Farm_

_Norijima Island Outskirts_

As the sound of the siren still echoes from afar,us four sat quietly inside the house while observing the happenings outside. One by one the people whom Takashi just shot earlier slowly began to rise as if they just woke up from a brief sleep.

Some of them walked away from the farm while others began doing farm related chores such as weeding and toiling the soil. Takashi's eyes widened as he saw his kouhai wandering around the farm with the people who attacked him and Takashi earlier instead of running away from them..

"Senpai, Senpai! where are you? " His kouhai repeatedly shouted as he wanders around the farm. Seeing that his kouhai is looking for him Takashi began to stand but as he stands his feet knocked the candle that stood at the floor.

Normally the sound created by candle isn't that noticeable but there was silence around the farm aside from the faint echoes of the siren from afar and the footsteps outside there was no other sound present at the place.

"Senpai?!? Are you there?" Takashi's kouhai shouts as he walks toward the direction of the house we're in. Thinking of the consequence if we're to encounter Takashi's supposed to be dead kouhai Saito suggested that we move away from the living room and head to the kitchen instead.

"Hey what if he survived and just needs immediate medical treatment? " Takashi promptly asks Saito as he held up his sleeve. Checking on outside the sound of footsteps are already closing in and the sound of it is getting louder as they speak.

"When I checked him earlier outside his pulses are already deteriorating up to the point that it was so faint that I really couldn't distinguish if he's still alive or not. I couldn't anymore risk any unwanted encounters with "them". You saw what they can do earlier right?" Saito said while relieving himself from Takashi's grip.

Seeing that Saito's explanation couldn't calm Takashi down I suggested to them that we will hide inside the house and as he enters the house we'll observe him and based from his actions we'll deliberate on what we would do next.

Getting all of their approval we hid in a storage room inside the kitchen. The room holds the storage for the cooking utensils, table-wares and ingredients. Both Takashi and Saito were at the front near the door and is on the look out for Takashi's kouhai to enter the kitchen.

Hearing the main door open they peeked at the gap of the half closed door of the storage room. " Senpai? Senpai?" Takashi's kouhai shouted as he enters the house and scans the area. Slowly entering the kitchen his kouhai shouted "Senpai, where are you Senpai?"

Seeing nothing suspicious in the dining area, he then approaches the door leading to the storage room. Slowly his hands are reaching out for the door knob suddenly there was a faint banging sound on one of the sink's lower cabinet which was adjacent to the door of the storage room.

Attracted to the noise he then turned back and approached the sink. He crouched in and opened the cabinet only to find a small number of house rats dashing away from the cabinet.

"Hey look at his back!" Saito whispered to us. The stab wound that he received from the peasant's earlier was still open with some of his flesh barely attached to his skin. It would take tremendous effort for one to even walk in that condition.

Seeing his kouhai's condition Takashi couldn't help to feel saddened at his friend's miserable state. He kept muttering "Shinji" while clenching his fist. Then his kouhai began to stand began to walk towards the exit of the house.

Takashi kicked the door open and shouted "Shinji" thus getting the attention of his kouhai. "Senpai so that's where you're hiding" Said his kouhai as he approaches Takashi. All of us followed Takashi's lead and went out of the hiding too.

"Senpai, Senpai, Senpai" Shinji mutters as he approaches Takashi. Saito ran towards Takashi telling him to stop but Takashi disregards Saito's warning and proceeds on reuniting with his kouhai. Saito unable to stop Takashi he then quickly ran for to the storage room leaving me and Reiko at the dining area.

Shinji suddenly stopped walking and began coughing up blood. "Sssennpai" Shinji utters as he continuously cough facing the floor. Seeing Shinji's pained expression Takashi began to approach him. Upon closing to him Takashi held Shinji's shoulders and help him get up to his feet.

Shinji was silent for a moment but then he uttered again "Senpai" but not in his normal tone. His voice somehow is starting to become coarse. "Shinji you OK?" Takashi said as Shinji stood in front of him. Raising his head he then uttered "Senpai" this time the tone was again different.

It was the same tone we heard from our previous encounters with "them". "Shit!" Takashi screamed as he saw blood gushing down from Shinji's eyes same with those who had attacked them earlier.

In shock Takashi pushed Shinji down to the floor and began to distance from him. Shinji quickly got up still muttering "Senpai" and began to dash towards Takashi. "GET DOWN!" Instructed by a familiar voice from behind and after following his instruction a sound of a gunshot and the smell of gunpowder filled the room.

It was Saito carrying an old wooden rifle with a serious look on his face. Shinji lay flat across the floor with a bullet hole in his head. "Hurry I'm sure the noise attracted those who are outside!" Saito shouted. Reiko and I began to head towards the exit while Saito helps drags Takashi away from Shinji'.

"Now is not the right time to be emotional" Saito said to Takashi as he drags him towards the exit. "Just keep running you two, I'll back you from behind" Saito commanded us. From afar we saw a number of "them" approaching our direction.

Just then I remembered the map that Saito gave us and that we're already near the exit of the farm towards the direction of the village. So changed route and headed towards the path to the village. "Takashi help me take them out! Use your gun!." Saito shouted as he shoots those who were tailing us.

Takashi drew out his gun and started shooting. One by one the fell to the ground but there's still a handful of them approaching us. "Go ahead Takashi and I will stall them run as far as you could" Saito commanded.

"No! We all should stay together!" Reiko exclaimed with tears running down from her eyes.

"Don't worry we'll just stall them for the meantime we'll rendezvous at the village later, you still got the map right?" Saito said as he and Takashi confronts our pursuers.

Reiko was still reluctant but I grabbed her and forcefully drag her away from the two. "Sorry let's just follow them this time." I apologetically said to Reiko as we ran towards the village.

With gunshots still echoing from afar we blindly ran towards the village's direction never looking back with hope of reuniting with those two later. With just a few steps away from the village the sound of the gunshots stopped and a deafening silence reigns again.

**Author's notes**

Senpai – A Japanese term for upperclassman.

4th Chapter release of Siren Daiichi Jiken enjoy.

Thanks for reading still hoping for your continued support for the series.

Have any comments or suggestions? You can either send me a PM in the site or leave a review for the series at my story page.

See you on chapter 5.


	7. Chapter 5: Separation

**Forbidden Siren: Daiichi Jiken (First Incident) |**　サイレン：　第一事件

**Chapter 5: Separation**

_Miyazawa Masato & Aomori Reiko _

23:25:54

_Unknown Village _

_Norijima Island._

Reiko asked me if we could just rest for awhile once we enter the village she was already drenched in sweat and dirt from all the running we had done since we set foot in this island.

As we enter the village there was a small market with small stalls of food surrounding the area. There were a couple of tables with seats for the customers of the food stalls to eat in.

Sadly the place was in mess some of the tables and chairs were taken down, the some of the stalls had their signs lying on the floor together with their products. Some of the houses were completely destroyed by the earthquake there were collapsed ceilings and walls which made the entrance and the exit impassable.

As usual the place was dead silent it was so silent that as we sat on the chair, the sound of the sitting process creates an unusual loud noise which can never be heard in usual circumstances.

Surprisingly even if the place was deserted there were still signs of human activities in the place. Some of the food stalls still have some servings of food inside them. There were cigarette butts and some liquor in one of the tables nearby.

"_I'm getting worried about those two._" Reiko told me with a melancholic expression.

I too was starting to be worried about them; even if they've got guns to protect themselves it isn't enough to guarantee their survival.

While inspecting the area a store caught my attention it was clothes stall with some of the clothes seemed usable. I told it about Reiko and I can see from her eyes that she's really delighted to have a change of clothes.

The clothes store was small and was in shambles too, some of the mannequins were lying down in the floor. There were jackets, t-shirts and pants for the male section and some jeans, some blouses, and jackets too at the female section.

Reiko immediately got her choice of clothes a brown blouse together with a new pair of black jeans "_Is this fine_?" she asked me shyly. "_You look cute in it, the clothes suite you well_" I told her.

The moment I said that she didn't reply maybe because she thought that I was courting her. The moment I started to mutter another word she started to speak then paused again then I told her she could go first.

"_Umm...you should be changing now too, there's bloodstains in your clothes don't you feel bothered wearing that_?" Reiko said while looking down at the floor.

"_Uh…Yeah you're right can you be a look out for Takeshi and Saito while I'm changing, they could be arriving any moment now_. " I told her as I got my choice of clothes and headed for the changing room.

When I'm done Reiko asked me to come with her to the counter. In the counter there was a small pocket sized notebook with childish writing inside. "Hey take a look at this as we though there's really something weird happening in this island." Reiko told me as she hands me the notebook.

"_Mommy and Daddy brought me to the deity shrine outside the village. There were so many people at the shrine. They were praying and listening to the priest as he began to start the rituals. Suddenly a group of men came to shouting "stop that craziness". I was surprised to see my best friend's father Mr. Yamaguchi along with the men. Mom suddenly asked me to go with her to the market place to eat some food. Father didn't come along with us because mom said he has matters to attend to." Aside from that entry there were childish drawing of him and his family at their home_.

"_We should let Saito and Takashi read this_." Reiko told me as I hand her the book.

As we got outside of the store heavy steps can be heard approaching us. From we saw that the clothes that the man was wearing were torn and bloodied. We couldn't clearly see his face because it was still dark outside.

His heavy breathing and heavy steps echoed across the area. With him closing to us we hid in a nearby stall but before we could approach the stall we saw him pointing his gun at us.

Frozen because of fear we couldn't move another step because if we move the man might just shoot us. Reiko held my shirt tightly with her hands shaking from fear. The man started coughing as he began to approach us; all I could do is to close my eyes waiting for the bullet to pierce against my body.

_**Bang! **_

I felt Reiko's grip loosened from my shirt as she fall down at the floor. I opened my eyes to see her lying face down at the floor.

**Author's notes**

5th chapter of the Siren Daiichi Jiken enjoy.

Sorry for the late release of the chapter as for compensation I'll be doing a double release for this month and for November too.

Thanks for reading and thanks for your continued support for the series.

Comments or suggestions use the review function for ease.

See you guys in chapter 6 later this week.


	8. Chapter 5: Separation part 2

**Forbidden Siren: Daiichi Jiken (First Incident) |**　サイレン：　第一事件

**Chapter 5.5: Separation **

**Yamazaki Saito & Fujimoto Takashi**

23:10:23

Abandoned Farm

Norijima Island Outskirts

**Yamazaki Saito**

"_**Don't worry we'll just stall them for the meantime, we'll rendezvous at the village later, you still got the map right**_?" Those were the last words I spoke when I and Takashi were separated from Masato and Reiko.

Things are looking dim on our side. The rifle that I got at the farm is almost out of ammo. There's still a handful of them chasing us some of them are carrying sickles and some are barehanded.

"Hey I'm almost out of ammo!" Takashi exclaimed as he shoots those who are chasing us. "Same here man we're really in a tight situation here…" I exclaimed while looking at planning out our path with the help of the map I created earlier.

We're still away from the village and Masato and Reiko are already way ahead of us. There's still a handful of them pursuing us about 5-7 are visible and I'm not sure if there's still a group of them behind.

Upon inspecting the map there's a forked road ahead of us, one leads to the shortcut to the village and one leads to a factory plant and ahead of the factory plant leads to the back exit of the village.

Since there's a handful of them splitting up may give us an advantage of handling the mob. "Hey Takashi we're splitting up once we reach a forked road, there's still a handful of them if we split up there's a good chance we'll better handle this mob that's chasing us."

"Hey hey what are you thinking? It also has its draw backs you know?" Takashi exclaimed. Seeing that Masato and Reiko took the shortcut towards the village I insisted on us splitting with Takashi taking the shortcut to the village.

Upon nearing the fork I handed Takashi my map and headed to the other route while ignoring Takashi's words. Ahead there's an old factory which produced automobiles but due to bankruptcy it was forced to stop its production.

With the remaining ammo I had I carefully shot my pursuers luckily only a few of them went to my route and I had some spare ammo after gunning all of them. The place is still dark I suspect that there's a power outage at the island due to the strong earthquake earlier.

The factory is surrounded by a steel fence it's not that high for me not to climb. Upon inspection there's no sign of human activities here in the plant. The main hangar is closed with a big steel door. My main goal is to pass through this factory and head to the back entrance of the village which those three were headed earlier.

_**Fujimoto Takashi**_

"Damn that Saito always making want to look cool." I said to myself as I go forward to the road where Saito instructed me to take. Some of the pursuers took Saito's route and luckily my ammo was more than enough to take care all of them.

One by one they dropped on their tracks and after all of them lay motionless silence again fills the area. Exhausted from the chase I sat down at the road to regain my stamina.

I inspected my gun's ammunition and found out that I still have 10 bullets left to spend. I couldn't help to think that Shinji died in front of me not one but two times. I reminisced the times I spent together with Shinji from the time he began my partner.

With my limited ammo I decided to carefully tread the path toward the village now. Slowly I inspected my surroundings as I began once again to head to the village which is inscribed in the map that Saito gave me.

Finally I arrived at the village from afar I could see a market square filled with stalls and chairs in the middle. I wouldn't dare to shout to get Masato's and Reiko's attention because it may also attract "them". So again slowly and carefully I inspected the surrounding looking for those two.

On my way I saw a man wearing a military camouflage suit heading to the market square. He came from an alley near the entrance to the village he carries an old bolt action rifle similar to the one that Saito got from the farm.

Being cautious due to the events earlier that almost had me dead I decided to follow the man from afar. The man inspected the stores at the market square as if looking for something.

I wanted to get his attention but there's a chance that he may be one of "them" and shoot me as soon as he sees me so I decided to just keep my distance from him until I prove that he's safe to approach or that he's still human.

Store by store he inspected until something caught up his attention. There was a rusting noise in one of the stores ahead of us. The guy as soon as he heard the noise quickly headed to the direction of the sound.

Upon closing to the origin of the sound the man readied his rifle and approached silently. Then after the man took a couple of steps from afar I saw two persons frozen at the sight of the man.

Upon closer inspection it was Reiko and Masato standing in front of the man. "Shit what the hell those two always get into this type of situation." I said to myself and without second thoughts I fired the gun at the guy but before falling down the man already have fired a shot at them.

To my horror I saw Reiko lying in the floor motionless while Masato is holding her. I headed quickly to the two but I was horrified to what I saw approaching those two from behind.

**Author's notes**

Thanks for reading the 5.5th chapter of the Siren Daiichi Jiken series.

2 releases are on the way for the month of November so I'm still hoping for your continued support for the series.

Comments and suggestions please use the review function for ease.

See you guys in chapter 6.


	9. Chapter 6: Information

**Forbidden Siren: Daiichi Jiken (First Incident) |**　サイレン：　第一事件

**Chapter 6: Information**

**Yamazaki Saito **

00:06:15

Abandoned Plant

Norijima Island Outskirts

The place was dark and damp there were rubbishes everywhere from cigarette butts, empty beer bottles, old and torn uniforms and etc… Silence was prevailing in the area and the ambience of the plant does compliment the mood. The moon illuminates the walls which its paint has already faded.

"_**The moon looks very nice accompanied by the red eerie glow of the sky"**__ I_ told myself as I inspect the area for a path that would take me through this area and off to the rendezvous point. Carefully and silently I peeked through the windows of the plant to avoid "them" or let's name them the shibitos since during the last encounter one of them literally revived after dying in front of my eyes.

Seeing no activities of them I then looked for an entrance since the windows are sturdily shut. A big steel sliding door for stands in front of me as I grasped its handle I could feel the coldness of the steel running through my hands as I quietly slid the door open. The interior of the building doesn't really look that it's completely abandoned. It's not that empty for an abandoned building, there were still a couple of chairs and tables lying in the area.

I slid again the sliding door to close the entrance and walked through the hallway. Even when I'm trying to carefully silence the sound of my walking the sound of my footsteps resonates through the hallway. Some of the rooms in the hallway are open and there from looking from its contents this isn't a factory plant.

There were rooms with lockers with some of them open showing medical coats hanged inside. There was also a room which contained old boxes of medicines and looking carefully at its contents it contained anti depressant drugs and boxes of old but unused syringes.

There was a room that caught my attention it was the staff room. Inside I looked through its documents and discovered that this was an old clinic. There was a blueprint of the building pasted on the wall, I was surprised to see that it has basement which is labeled as ASYLUM. The word itself gave me the chills, in the past I was hooked on seeing the environment of an asylum. Being new to that field of study (Psychology) I thought it was cool to work in an asylum.

It proved me wrong when I entered the area, there were people screaming and it was not just an ordinary scream it was like a shriek of a human undergoing a serious operation without anesthesia. There were some people strapped in jackets to prevent them on hurting their fellow patients while others roam through the place with a blank expression on their faces. One thing I'll never forget in that experience is when I witnessed a shock treatment.

There were a couple of patients strapped in their beds and one by one they are given controlled electric shocks by placing an electrode to their sides. The scream of the patients both man and women gave me nightmares for weeks. After witnessing that I gave up Psychology and took Medicine as a course.

Continuing my search in the office I came across the records of the patients. As expected there were just a few cases in their records it only contained 4 cases of individuals that was admitted here. All of them have the same case but the weird thing is that reason of them being admitted here is so vague. All of them have the same pattern and the reason of their admission is "as request by the townspeople".

Name: XXXXXXXXXXX

Date Admitted: XX/XX/XXXX

Case: "as requested by the townspeople"

It is really weird but there was little information on how they conducted the medication process on the said individuals. All of them were admitted at the same time. There's no other information about them so that really made me curious.

I then headed to the basement to see the said "asylum". The basement contained about 6 small rooms similar to a prison cell with the doors now opened. I inspected the cells and I was surprised to see that it's still in a good condition. Inside there's only a small bed and a chair beside it. On my way on checking all the cells I saw a small pocket book under the bed inside the 4th cell. It was a small diary of the patient who resided in this cell. The contents are still readable while scanning the entries something weird comes up on. This isn't a work of a person enough to be placed in an asylum. Inspecting the book there were only 3 entries on the diary.

Day 1

Why the hell were they calling us crazy? I mean just because I don't believe in this place's religion and give them a theoretical explanation of my view they looked to us as if we're crazy. Are they just too traditional or they have been already brainwashed and worships it like a crazy cult. I'm starting to regret returning here if it weren't for my old folk's death and taking over their business I should be in Okinawa enjoying my time with my friends. I saw 3 other people taken to their cells and like me they don't really look like crazy.

Day 2

The folks here aren't that hard on us. They let us wander outside of our cells here in the basement. They _**do**_ know that we weren't crazy but seeing the looks of it everyone just turns a blind eye on us when we plea on releasing us. I met the 3 other people that was taken in with me yesterday, they were the ones really opposing the religion. Based on the knowledge I got from them the people worship some kind of Gods, yes they are polytheist but there's a one reigning God among their ranks. The people believe that their Gods will come and bestow them a paradise of pure bliss wherein they would make all of those who worship them immortal enjoying life's pleasures. Believing in the gods is fine but due to the old tradition they conduct human sacrifices. One of them has a family member who is being readied to be sacrificed for the sake of the religion. That when they started to oppose the village and as soon as the people knew of their plans saving that family member that was to be sacrificed they acted fast and put us in the cell. I'm starting to worry if there's still a chance for us to be released here.

Day 3

The group told me that they're planning to escape they told me of their plan and I agreed to it. But since everyone in the village may see us as their enemy where in the hell could I go to? Well I wouldn't mind facing the consequences after we escape because thinking that if I would ever stay in the basement for a couple of days we may start to lose our sanity.

There were pages torn from the diary the owner must have kept it with him. After inspecting the other cells I head out to the exit thanks to the map I saw at the staff room. I tried looking for additional information about the patients but it seemed that the facility had completely removed the information about those guys. As I exit the facility the village can be already seen from the distance. I head out to the village to be reunited with the guys. On the way I was heard multiple gunshots from afar. Thinking about those guys I rushed in towards the village to see what happened.

**Author's note**

Season's greetings for the readers of my fanfic

I'm very sorry for the _**very**_ late release of the chapter hopefully I'll have a more secure schedule for the releases.

Thanks for the comments and I still hope to hear more from you guys, again thanks for supporting the series and see you on the next chapter..


	10. Chapter 7: Confrontation

**Forbidden Siren: Daiichi Jiken (First Incident) |**　サイレン：　第一事件

**Chapter 6: Apparition**

**Miyazawa Masato, Aomori Reiko, Fujimoto Takashi**

00:12:18

Central Market Square

Norijima Island Village

"_**Masato carefully follow my instruction, carry Reiko and run back to the path behind me" **_Takashi commanded calmly as he looks behind us. Looking at the serious expression on his face I hurriedly carried Reiko and started running to the path behind him.

"_**Hey what about you I…" **_ But before I can finish a sound of gunfire was blasted from behind. "_**Damn, just run I'll cover you from behind head to the exit of this village and once you arrive at a forked path head to path on the left"**_ Takashi commanded as he began to run behind us. I took a quick glimpse on what was Takashi was shooting at but I couldn't distinguish its appearance well because of the blackish smog surrounding it.

"_**Hey, whatever happens just keep running" **__Takashi shouted and after that there was a big explosion _from behind. My ears were still ringing from the explosion and I'm starting to lose my balance, but if I happen to stumble here who knows on what's going to happen to us next so I gathered all of my strength to run as far as I could.

Takashi then catches up on us panting he told us that he saw a something clad in a black cloak surrounded by a smog stabbing Reiko from behind with his hands. Hearing what I saw I quickly looked at Reiko's back and saw that her shirt was soaked in blood. Panicking is the worst thing to do but still I couldn't help to panic a bit once is saw her shirt.

"_**Hey where's Saito by the way?"**_ I asked him seeing that he came alone. Reiko moved a bit as I saw more blood gushing from her shirt. "_**While being chased earlier we came across a forked path he suggested for us to split in order to lessen the number of our pursuers so we can manage to take all of them down." **_ Takashi explained as he leads the path. Looking back from afar the village was engulfed in crimson flames. The flames were still dancing and smoke began to rise up to the air.

I could feel the adrenaline rush in my body as I ran continuously without feeling any exhaustion. Reiko was still unconscious while Takashi leads the path guaranteeing our safety from any incoming attacks. We arrived on the forked path just as Takashi told us earlier we took the left path and as we thread the way we saw Saito running towards us.

"_**What happened to you guys? As soon as I heard the explosion I rushed to that direction" **__Saito exclaimed as he leans down catching up his breath._

"_**Hey we'll talk later, do you know a place where we can treat Reiko's wounds? Her shirt is still soaked with blood and the bleeding won't stop."**__ Takashi said as he gets Reiko from me and starts to carry her._

Saito told us that he saw an abandoned hospital on his way here and that there were unused medical supplies there which would be helpful on treating Reiko's wounds. Seeing no better option we head to the said hospital quickly as every second we waste may endanger Reiko's life.

The three of us took turns on carrying Reiko and as we arrived on the hospital they handed Reiko as the two scan the area first. Saito directed us to the basement, there were 4 cells in the room and Saito instructed me to place Reiko at the cell in the far end of the room.

The two of them went back to the first floor to get the necessary tools for the treatment. Reiko was breathing heavily as more blood flows down from her wounds. I could feel the pain she's going through just by looking at her pained expression. Minutes later the two arrived, Saito was carrying a box of bandages, a syringe and a couple of things surgery related.

Saito asked me and Takashi to leave the room because he wants to be fully concentrated on the process. Both of us wandered in the hospital to kill some time. We headed to the first floor and inspected the rooms. I was feeling groggy so I went to the restroom to wash my face. The corridor leading to the restroom is long and the scene reminded me of a ghost documentary show wherein the hosts roamed a famous haunted abandoned hospital.

Just to my luck the restroom is still accessible though, it's not as neat as a restroom in a functioning hospital. The faucets are still working and a cold splash of water on my face was enough to restore my stamina. Takashi roamed across the old rooms. There were old beds with dusty bed sheets in each room he felt tempted to lie in the bed as he didn't have enough time to sleep. After roaming around I reunited with Takashi and headed back to where Saito and Reiko are located.

"_**She had a deep cut on her sides; I applied a anesthesia though I'm not sure if it's still effective because it was months pass the expiration." **_ _Saito told us as he coats Reiko's wound with a bandage._

"_**So tell me what did actually happen back there?"**_ _Saito curiously asked.___I explained everything from our arrival to the market square then to our encounter with the thing that stabbed Reiko.

Something caught Saito's attention when he heard we saw in the notebook back in the store. "_**The people here are doing something weird…"**__ Saito muttered then he told us the information regarding to the patients here in the past._ Takashi then interrupts and asks on what are supposed to do know. Saito told us that Reiko still needs a day equivalent of rest. Takashi asked the chances of encountering the shibitos here but Saito couldn't give a definite answer.

Takashi then suggested on temporarily barricading the door for the "asylum" giving us time to rest. Saito and Takashi took a bunch of tables and bundled them up together to avoid the opening of the door. The four of us resided on the cell where Reiko was resting and locked the cell using a scrap metal as a lock for the gate for the cell. Eventually all of us fell into deep slumber after securing the gate.

**Author's notes**

7th chapter of the Siren Daiichi Jiken enjoy.

I'll be changing my pen name to a more personal one because I'm planning on doing other titles ( it maybe still Siren related :P) but not until I finish Daiichi Jiken.

Thanks for the encouraging reviews keep them coming as they serve a source of inspiration for me on writing this novel. If you see any room for improvement please do note it in the comment I admit it that I'm not that good in grammar and etc... But I'm trying my best to improve :D More power to you guys and to the series.

See you guys on Daiichi Jiken chapter 8


	11. Chapter 8: Apprehension

**Forbidden Siren: Daiichi Jiken (First Incident) |** サイレン： 第一事件

**Chapter 8: Apprehension**

**Kurosawa Akihiro**

14:10:18

XX Years Ago

Central Market Square

Norijima Island Village

"_**Man the heat here is the real deal!" **_ A man dressed in khaki cargo pants with a white sweat shirt on top wearing a boy's cap stands in the crowd. Hurrily he drags his bag and enters a small noodle shop.

Upon his entry the people in the shop fixed their empty gaze on him. Awkwardly tried to look back at them but the pressure of their attention was too much for him to handle that while looking down at the floor he slowly continued on to an empty seat.

"_**Oyagi itsu no Sansai soba ni onegaishimasu!" **_Akihiro exclaimed. The old man preparing the soba just nodded and started preparing the dish. The noodle shop was small with only 4 tables present inside, though the place is small 3 of the tables were fully occupied.

It was too silent for a noodle shop. Too silent that the faint noise of the wind blowing in and the faint sound of the slurps while the other customers eat their soba was the only sound present in the shop. The old man put the steamy soba into Akihiro's table without uttering a single word he walked back to the counter and started reading his newspaper.

The aroma of the soba graced Akihiro's nose. Hurriedly he got his chopsticks and started digging in into his meal. In the middle of his meal a loud sound of a bell echoed across the place. Suddenly everyone stopped what they were doing and one by one went off to the direction of the sound of the bell.

Akihiro went on to finish his soba and after finishing his meal he puts the money into the store's counter. As he steps outside to his surprise the place was empty, not a sign of life was present into the place.

Akihiro then proceeds to walk to his parent's home. While on his way he hears a faint sound of chanting from afar. Curiously he follows sound while carefully treading the woods. With the chanting getting louder as he gets deeper into the woods he then sees the crowd of the villagers from afar.

They are gathered in front a very big tree. The crowd was split into two groups and a figure clad in a red robe was visible standing in front of the crowd. The figure was speaking while holding a book. The people listened fervently as the figure speaks.

Minutes later two children were brought into the front of the crowd. The children were dressed in a long white robe accompanied by a man clad in a black robe. The man got the kid on his left and took him inside the tree by entering crevice at the side of the big tree.

A loud scream echoed across the area. The black robed man exits the crevice carrying bloodied basin. Upon the sight of the blood the remaining kid was terrified and started resisting the grip of the black robed man.

Akihiro sensing the danger for the kid rushed towards the crowd. Pushing through his way to the child he released the black robe man's grip from the kid's hand.

"_**What the hell are you doing to these kids?"**_ Akihiro angrily exclaimed. Without muttering any word the black-robed man single-handedly pushed Akihiro which sent him flying to the bushes beside the tree.

Dizzy with blood gushing from his head Akihiro struggles to stand up but a swarm of villagers went to him to hold him down. He took a quick glance at the crevice of the tree where the black robed man earlier entered and was horrified to see a small pale hand with traces of blood laying at the entrance of the crevice.

With the villagers restricting him the red clothed figure began walking towards him. Slowly the figure closes up to him revealing a figure of a woman. It stopped a couple of steps away from him and began talking with her back facing him.

"_**Why interrupt us child?"**_ A soft voice of a woman asked Akihiro. "_**I asked you child, why have you interrupted us" **_There wasn't a trace of anger on the woman's voice but Akihiro instinctively trembled in fear.

"_**Why shouldn't I? **_Akihiro exclaimed. _** "You people are about to claim the life of an innocent child!"**_ Akihiro continued. The woman turned facing Akihiro and took two steps closer to him. A calm face of a maiden clad in a red robe appeared before Akihiro.

"_**Do you know the purpose of our action? Everywhere there are sacrifices that must be made. Be wary of the future child." **_ The woman then retreats back to the black robed man. She stopped for a while and muttered in a different tone. "_**You remind me of someone"**_

Akihiro struggled to stay conscious but second by the second his senses failed him he finally lost consciousness.

**Author's note**

"_**Oyagi itsu no Sansai soba ni onegaishimasu" **_Translates into "One sansai soba please".

Chapter 8 finally updated after a couple of years! I'm very sorry for the long break. Life has been very hard for me on these couple of years and it just has been recently since I found the time to continue the series again. I will finish the story I guarantee you this.

Thanks for those who have messaged me and continued to put their faith on checking the story for updates. Your efforts will not be wasted.

Please continue to support the series and see you guys in chapter 9.


End file.
